


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Theres_something_in_the_mundane11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theres_something_in_the_mundane11/pseuds/Theres_something_in_the_mundane11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to take the twelve days to literal extremes. </p><p>On the first day of Christmas<br/>Sherlock gave to John:<br/>A dribbling head in the fridge.</p><p>It might help if you sang along to the traditional carroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the second day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the third day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Eight murdering maids,  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting brains,  
Three French hens,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Nine dancing kidney's,  
Eight murdering maids,  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Ten rings-a- bloody,  
Nine dancing kidney's,  
Eight murdering maids,  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Eleven Piper's fingers,  
Ten rings- a- bloody,  
Nine dancing kidney's,  
Eight murdering maids,  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
Sherlock gave to John:  
Twelve hearts- a- beating,  
Eleven Piper's fingers,  
Ten rings- a- bloody,  
Nine dancing kidney's,  
Eight murdering maids,  
Seven pigs eyes- bleeding,  
Six geese's brains,  
Five gold teeth,  
Four rotting birds,  
Three French ears,  
Two little thumbs  
And-  
A dribbling head in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently joined up to livejournal, which I am signed up to on there: acityofbooks. I'm not sure yet whether I am commited yet but I'll be also be posting up other pieces of writing that may not be of Sherlock related things. Who know? 
> 
> Come say high if you enjoyed this. I am currently writing a new piece of writing now: Waiting for a Chance, to Feel Alive. It will be posted as soon as I have finished editing.


End file.
